Letters to 2p Fem America
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: 2p Fem America is bored and decides to answer your letters. Letters by PM or Review.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Hey since my 1p male self is answering letters I would like to start answering letters as well. So please send in letters by PM or Review

Sincerely,

2p Fem America

**A/N: Another letter fic again. I really need to start updating some of my previous ones…. I guess I'll do that on spring break when College work isn't interfering with my writing but I can still do this one when I have any spare time. Anyways letters will be answered in story format.**


	2. Gaby I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America ran inside her room locking the door to make sure that 2p Fem England would not try to get inside her room. A few minutes ago 2p Fem America had returned home from the 1p world visiting her male 1p counterpart when 2p Fem England asked her to eat her special cupcakes. The ones that the 2p Nyo countries refused to eat. 2p Fem America had glared at her said no and walked away.

"Emily, you dare refuse my cupcakes?" stated 2p Fem England with a scary look on her face.

At that moment 2p Fem England walked toward 2p Fem America with an evil glint in her eyes while carrying her cupcake tray in her hand. 2p Fem America quickly ran into her room to wait until her former caretaker was calm. She walked over to her computer and checked her inbox for any mail. There was one email so she decided to respond back. She clicked on the email and read the letter.

**What do you think of your 1p self if I may ask?**

**~ Gaby **

_Dear Gaby,_

_My 1p self is so annoying! She has a really big ego, a stupid hero complex that gets on my last nerves, and she's much too cheerful! I don't like her. _

_From,_

_2p Fem America_


	3. Abigail I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Just as 2p Fem America sent the first letter response two more emails popped up. She opened the second one and read it.

**Who is the most annoying 2p?**

**~ Abigail**

2p Fem America thought about who was the most annoying 2p. To her almost all of the 2ps were annoying. 2p Fem England stood out the most since she has to deal with her on a daily basis. Then she started to type her response.

_Hey Abigail,_

_The most annoying 2p of all time is 2p Fem England. That freaking moron is too happy and insane and I hate it when she tries to force me to eat her stupid poison cupcakes! I can't fucking stand her at all!_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_


	4. Dimitri I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Several more emails popped up as she finished her previous letter. 2p Fem America picked a random name and decided to answer that letter first. The letter read:

**"Dear America,  
Hello, if I may ask, what do you enjoy? (food, hobbies, friends etc.) Also, how much would you say you like your sister."  
Signed, Dimitri**

P.S. I hope you have a good day."

2p Fem America clicked the reply button and started to type up her answer.

_Hey Dimitri,_

_I enjoy any food that is not meat. My hobbies include messing with 2p Fem England's cupcakes by hiding them in random places when she's not looking and beating the shit out of people who piss me off. I don't have any friends besides the lunatic ( 2p Fem England) and my sis 2p Fem Canada. As for how much I like my sis, I like her a lot._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Same to you._

A/N: No 2p Fem America isn't using the British version of English I just like using punctuation properly. Thanks for liking my fanfic!


	5. 1p Texas I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Just after she finished sending that previous letter 2p Fem America selected another random name from the list and pulled up the email.

**Hola...um...well Mami i guess,  
This is the 1p Texas I have a question if everything is oppisite THERE that it is HERE do you have custody of me? or does that me belong to Mexico still? and if so,did you declare independance or did England 'kick you out' for lack of better term? and do you want me to call you Mom? cause that's what I call your 1p but I'm from the demension of you 1p Male self so he has me call him 'Papi' or Dad depending if i slip in to spanish from time to time cause it's one of my next spoken languages...**

Adios,  
Eliso Jones(? depending on what you know me as)

After she read the letter she typed her response.

_Hey, Eliso,_

_Yes I do have custody of you here my world. The history is still the same here. The only thing that is different is that all the nations have different personalities from our original counterpart. Sure you can call me mom I don't mind at all._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_


	6. 2p Fem England I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After sending a letter to 1p Texas she decided to answer a letter from a very familiar individual. 2p Fem America groaned in disgust as she read that letter. That letter was from none other than 2p Fem England herself.

**Awwww! Why Don't you like me? and yes, i found out what you were doing cooped up inside your room!  
Love,  
2P Fem England (;**

2p Fem America glared at the letter on her computer screen for awhile then decided to just answer the dreaded letter from her former caretaker.

_Hey you,_

_First of all how the fucking hell did you find out?! Of course I don't like you! You're annoying, a freaking lunatic, and you always put toxic items in your cupcakes!_

_With hate,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Just by receiving your letter I'll be going out to beat up people with my bat._


	7. Cancer I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After getting back from wherever along with an unconscious and beat up figure of a girl with short pigtails. 2p Fem America went back to answering letters. The new email that just came in was from a zodiac. 2p Fem America smirked at the sight of the letter. Who knew there would be personifications of the zodiac. "This will be interesting." thought 2p Fem America, "I met her 2p on my way back."

**2p Fem America,**

Please tell me if you seen a brunette wearing short pigtails and having pink  
eyes...and no, I'm not talking about 2p! Fem England, I'm talking about my  
Snapped (2P) self. Please tell her to get the fuck over here, and to stop  
killing people, already!

-The zodiac of the crab, Cancer

_Hey Cancer,_

_I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up in my basement since I just met her on my way back home. She tried to kill me. * smirks* too bad she didn't stand a chance against my bat. _

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

After she sent the letter to Cancer, the pigtailed girl had woken up revealing her pink eyes. She adjusted to the darkness and found out she was in a basement all tied up with a rope. 2p Fem America walked in with a huge grin on her face. The girl growled at 2p Fem America for beating her down earlier that day.

" Heh, looks like you're awake now." said 2p Fem America, " you're 1p wrote to me saying that she wants me to tell you that she wants you to get the fuck home and to stop killing people." * 2p Fem America puts 2p Cancer in a box and mails her to 1p Cancer*


	8. 2p Japan takes over ( Cancer II)

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

A few days have passed after sending 2p Cancer back to her 1p she got another email from Cancer.

**2p Fem America,**

Thanks for bringing her back...I swear to god that after residing in my body  
for years, her bloodlust still hasn't toned down yet. Anyway, where's the  
other one?

2p! Cancer: I told you, my dear sweet 1p self, that she is with 2p! England,  
happy? I swear to god that other one I tried to kill was just like her...

Watch out for Capricorn (short haired brunette, wearing glasses) on your  
fridge. She may be raiding it at this moment, or more likely the freezer...and  
I will get her as soon as I get her 2p! self...just don't kill her...

-Cancer

_Konichiwa Cancer san,_

_Unfortunately 2p Fem America san is not available at the moment and I have taken the time to answer this letter while she is busy screaming her head off at your friend Capricorn in the kitchen as well as being mad at me for taking over her home. * smirks* I enjoy making 2p America san's Fem self angry. Also don't worry about 2p Fem America san killing Capricorn I decided to break her bat in front of her face. Her reaction was so priceless!_

_Sincerely,_

_2p Japan _

After 2p Japan finished the response he smirked. Taking over 2p Fem America's letters without her knowledge was fun. He decided to stay at her house a little longer than planned.

"This is going to be so fun!" Said 2p Japan to himself.


	9. 1p Texas II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Right after 2p Japan finished responding to 1p Cancer another email popped up. 2p Japan heard an angry growl coming from the hallway and the door swung open and there stood an angry looking 2p Fem America glaring at him with the intent to kill.

" 2p Japan, get ready to meet my fist!" she yelled as she ran towards him with her fist stretching out in front of her. 2p Japan gasped and dodged her first punch but he stumbled on a stuffed white rabbit on the floor that 2p Fem England had given to 2p Fem America as a gift last year. 2p Fem America swung her fist at 2p Japan once more and punched his face just as he tripped over the toy. 2p Japan fell down on the floor groaning in pain. He didn't expect her to get back at him so quickly. Usually his fun lasts about a week before 2p Fem America finally snaps and beats him down with her bat. Of course this time 2p Fem America did not have her bat with her since he broke it. Being punched was minor compared to being beat with a baseball bat with nails attached to it.

" You will pay for what you did to my bat 2p Japan!" screeched 2p Fem America, " I contacted your friend 2p Italy from the regular 2p world and he said he would bring you back as soon as he takes care of something important!"

" 2p Japan frowned. His fun was now over since 2p Italy had been contacted. Now what should he do?

" 2p Japan, get your ass up and buy me a new bat!" she ordered.

2p Japan got up and groaned a little and limped out of her room and out of her house to buy her a new bat a several minutes later he returned with a new bat but... it was not the bat she wanted. This bat was pink! She sighed and decided to answer the new letter she has received.

**Texas:Mom,  
Huh,so I'm the 1p! Male self of your daughter,how different is she from me? I  
can be pretty voilent and filp out if someone even trys to touch my gun. Do I  
like weapons there,or am I a pacifist? and historys the same? So that means  
that all the same stuff happend there that did here,but I'm guessing in a  
slightly bloody-er sense? well,I guess that all my questions.**

Bye Mom,  
Eliso

_Hey Eliso,_

_Your 2p Fem self is really different from you. She is a pacifist and a weakling. She tends to cry every time she has to fight. Personally I like you way better. You're tough and you do not cry every time you see a gun or run away from a fight. Yes things that happened here are slightly bloodier._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Can you send me a new bat please? The one 2p Japan bought me is a stupid bright pink and girly one and it reminds me of that annoying 2p Fem England._


	10. 2p Fem England II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America sighed as 2p Japan continued to stay at her house after breaking her bat and many other things just to see her get angry. The pink bat she received from him just made her more angry. Now 2p Japan is preoccupied by the TV watching some kind of old horror movie and not bothering her which she was thankful for. She checked her email to find a second response from 2p Fem England.

**me agian:Now, now. Don't be like that. There's no need to bring the cupcakes  
into this. But of corse I found this account, luv!  
Yours happily,  
2p Fem England  
P.s. It seems you have a bit of anger and you're taking it out on others.  
That's not very nice**

_Hey you,_

_Whatever... Anyway I'm going to regret this but... could you please come over and get regular 2p Japan out of my house? He's causing a lot of trouble and he broke my bat and decided to buy me a pink one! Also if you see an extra guest other than 2p Japan that'll be 1p Capricorn. Do NOT do anything to her! I kinda promised 1p Cancer to not let any bad things happen to her friend._

_with hate,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. I don't care!_


	11. 2p Fem England III

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America immediately got a response from 2p Fem England not long after she sent her response.

**me agian agian: Comming, Love!  
fortunately,  
2p Fem England**

_Hey you,_

_Finally! I can't stand this moron 2p Japan!_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

Just then a second email appeared.

**I forgot to mention in the other letter that the zodiac girl wanted me to  
tell you that you didn't even notice that she snuck out of the house. I guess  
you're not the most potent poison in the vile.  
with love,  
2p Fem England  
**

_Hey again,_

_What?! She snuck out?! I can't believe it... I guess I was so preoccupied with 2p moron Japan that I did not notice!_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Thank you for letting me know._

Meanwhile at 2p Fem England's house... 2p Fem England looked over at the stranger she had let in who was now eating a cupcake. England took her hand and skipped out of the house, dragging the other with her. She arrived at 2p Fem America's house a while afterwards and  
rang the doorbell for a solid minute until someone opened the door.

" Hello 2p Fem England san, how are you?" asked 2p Japan as he opened the door of 2p Fem America's house. " I have a really nice surprise for you!"


	12. Invader Em o0 I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America heard a knocking sound coming from her front door. She was going to answer it, but someone else mainly 2p Japan answered it for her so she decided to answer one more letter before heading downstairs to greet 2p Fem England.

**Do you use any other weapons besides you bat with nails and, if so, what is  
it?  
P.S. Have you been in my house?!**

_Hey_ _Invader Em o.0,_

_Yes I do have another weapon besides my bat with nails. I sometimes use my gun although I seem to have misplaced it somewhere._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Me in your house? No... I don't think so I haven't left my house for a few days since regular 2p Japan is causing chaos here in my house and I don't trust him with my stuff. _

As soon as she finished her response 2p Fem America hears a sound of a girl screaming. She shot up from her desk chair in alarm and ran down the stairs only to find 2p Japan with a paper plate and laughing his head off along with 2p Fem England shrieking and crying due to a pie being shoved into her face.

" Someone please kill me..." face palmed 2p Fem America as she watched the scene in front of her.

1p Capricorn, who 2p Fem England brought along with her looked amused at the scene joined 2p Japan in laughing at 2p Fem England.


	13. 2p Fem England IV

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America's phone started to make a sound meaning that a text message has arrived. She opened up the text.

**I'm in you're house, luv  
yours truly,  
2p Fem England**

2p Fem America quickly sent her reply looking annoyed at 2p Japan and felt at least a little bit sorry for 2p Fem England.

_I can see that._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

2p Fem England started wiping the pie off her face, eating some of it. there  
was no need for it to go to waste, right? She looked over to see the pink bat  
and, having recovered quickly from the pie incident, giggled. 2p Fem England  
looked over at 2P fem America "Ooh But the bat looks so adorable when it's  
pink and- are those flowers on it ?" 2p Fem England asked.

2p Fem America looked at her new bat in her hand.

" No it is not adorable!" snapped 2p Fem America, "Yes it has flowers on it... and it's all thanks to stupid 2p Japan!"

2p Japan looked at the two 2p Nyo nations with an amused smirk and wondered how he can make 2p Fem England lose her temper.

" Maybe I could step on some of those extra cupcakes she has in her hand..." thought 2p Japan as he sneakily walked up towards the unsuspecting 2p Fem England and snatched the cupcakes from her hand and threw them on the floor and stepped on them while laughing like a lunatic.

" 2p Fem England, beat 2p Japan down for me would you?" " I'm getting a headache from his antics.


	14. 2p Fem England V

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem England's eyes began to swirl as she slowly walked towards 2p Japan,  
giggling. "Now, now. That wasn't very nice," she said. She grabbed 2p  
Japan as he tried to make a mad dash for the door. This was getting serious.  
"Let's make some fresh cupcakes " England dragged her 'ingredient'  
into the kitchen and headed right for the knives.

**Sorry if I dirty up your kitchen a bit. red stains are so hard to  
clean!**

2p Fem England  


_It's alright I can clean help clean it up later._

_2p Fem America_

" Finally I'll be able to get some peace!" said 2p Fem America as she saw her former caretaker drag 2p Japan into the kitchen.

2p Japan struggled against 2p Fem England's grasp yelling for help.

" Once I regenerate I'll tell 2p Italy and 2p Germany about you!" He yelled.


	15. William S Cunningham-Jones I

Meanwhile 2p Fem America went into the bathroom and opened up her medicine cabinet and picked up the Tylenol, opened the lid and popped one Tylenol in her mouth swallowed it with a glass of water to get rid of her annoying headache. She walked back into her room to answer another letter.

**Dear 2P Fem!America,**

I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house.

I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale. They are both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. Actually, I don't know exactly who in related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the 1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though.

America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan.

After that was over, nothing much happened. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. The most excitement I've gotten in a while was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2006. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly.

The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs.

Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having the Axis over at my place for beer and pizza some time soon.

I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts.

It gets pretty quiet out here...When there aren't typhoons. I don't really have anyone to talk to. I wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…

Sincerely,

William S. Cunningham-Jones,

PS: What's your real name, ma'am? I know it can't be Amelia.

_Dear William S. Cunningham-Jones,_

_Seems you're pretty lonely huh, it's a good thing you have some countries who care about you. If you want I can come over and visit you whenever I can. It's not every day I am able to talk to someone decent enough to hold a real conversation and you seem like a very interesting person. Pretty much everyone here in my world have either already lost their minds or is close to losing it. _

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. My real name is Emily F. Jones_


	16. 1p Texas III

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America heard screams coming from the kitchen as 2p Fem England finished up with using 2p Japan as her cupcake ingredient. He had just finished regenerating after that horrific experience. She looked at a new email she just received from 1p Texas. Then 2p Fem America heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door to reveal 1p Texas with a slightly used bat in his hand. She let him in mentioning that 2p Fem England is here in the house and told him to be careful since she is in her I'm going to turn you into a cupcake ingredient mode.

**Texas:Really!? My brothers and sisters claim I'm scary...even some of my OLDER  
ones...i remember the day i met Russia!*scary laugh and creepy aura* Really?  
yay! huh...so does that mean I'm normal there?...oh,yeah! I made you a new  
bat! I did the nails an wrapped the grip tape my self!*hands new,but  
mysterously used looking bat with ominous red stains* ta-dah! Bye!,  
Eliso**

_Hey Eliso,_

_Yeah you're normal here. Thank you for the new bat! It looks nice and it's just like my old one. _

_2p Fem America_

2p Japan shivered as he ran out of the now bloodstained kitchen only to run into 1p Texas. 1p Texas looked quite angry. 2p Japan's eyes widened in fear. He really did not expect 2p Fem England to use him as an ingredient nor did he expect that 1p Texas whose behavior is most like a 2p to be here about to attack him.

" Um I'm sorry...?" said 2p Japan hesitantly.

*sees slowly  
regenerating 2p!Japan* *snatches bat and starts beating the crap out of him*  
die! die, you mother fuckin'*censors for a looong time* *stands and gets off of  
2p! japan's mutilated carcass*

" awww...I messed up my shirt...I've got blood on  
it...stupid stains!" *He twitches behind him* *smashes head with bat a couple  
times* Screw you! Come near my Mom EVER, again and I will END YOU with NO  
"hey, Momma, do have any boys clothes here? I'm all dirty...I hate when blood  
dries in my hair,can I take a bath?"

2p Fem America smiles at him.

" Yes in fact I do have some boys clothes here my male self visited last week and forgot some of his clothes here you can wear that." 2p Fem America replied, "and of course you can take a bath. The bathroom is across from my room."


	17. William S Cunningham-Jones II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

While 1p Texas was in the bathroom taking a bath. 2p Fem America met up with 2p Fem England who was a little surprised at the limp form of 2p Japan in the living room.

" 1p Texas did that." explained 2p Fem America. " when he come out of the bath please do NOT offer him those cupcakes feed those to 2p Japan after he returns to life."

2p Fem England shrugged and reluctantly agreed. 2p Fem America went back to answering the next letter.

Dear Emily,

Well thank you, ma'am. I appreciate that. I really do. How about movies and  
pizza? If you like. It's what Al and I typically do when we aren't busy.

Sincerely,

William

_Hey William,_

_Movies and pizza is fine with me._

_From,_

_Emily Jones_

After responding to the letter 2p Fem America heard 2p Japan run inside her room. Apparently he had come back to life and was shaking.

" I'm sorry!" He cried, "I won't bother you again I promise!"

2p Fem America looked at 2p Japan as he pleaded with her. She smirked.

" Do you swear to never bother me again?" she asked him.

" Yes I swear!" replied 2p Japan.

2p Fem England walked in and grabbed 2p Japan to take him back to the regular 2p world.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to answer these letters. I got lazy and just recently I adopted a six week old feral kitten and is currently trying to spend time with it so he/she ( I don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet) could get used to being around people. I'm starting to make some progress though.**


	18. 1p Texas VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After getting out of shower, stands there wearing a loose black long-sleeve hanging to the top part of his thighs with a loose, slightly baggy pair of dark wash jeans.

He knocked on 2p Fem America's door jumping slightly just as he heard a strange noise coming from the living room followed by a girl's laughter. He decided to ignore it for the time being as 2p Fem America opened her door.

**Aw,being bare 5'3",is not good when you borrow clothes from a person over over 6',thank you for letting me wash the blood off,if he comes back,can i empty a couple magazines on him?...He's annoying... Your Welcome! Really?...when i was little...and i was a Republic...it got unstable there,I guess i did here,too...and when it collapased, to show it...it backlashed at my mind...since that happened i guess that's part of how my personality formed...one minute i'll be quiet,and you won't notice me,the next i can be cracking jokes and acting like a clown...But since your my Mom too,I wanna call you Momma,instead of mom...I call your 1p! Mami,and your different,...You actually look like you could be my Momma,see?*Holds up part of his ponytail to compare to hers and holds out his left arm too* I have brown-ish tan skin and Black hair,Amelia and Alfred are blonde,and their pale...Your tan,too,and your hair is dark Brown...sometimes I feel strange...i look like a few of my 'siblings',but not many...and when we're together,I always stand out...Hey,Momma,since i don't feel...different...Can I have a hug? I spent a long time by myself before Spain and Mexico claimed me,and I was adopted...I like having a family...and your in my family,too. I don't see how your,"Evil",you just seem like...a Momma.*shrugs* That's the only way i can put it... can i stay here? My house is pretty quiet,usually...it makes me feel lonely...i look barely 12,13 and it's pretty hard to explain to people when they get lost sometimes why i live by myself out in the middle a nowhere...I stay with my sibling sometimes,but I usually feel like I'm in the way...I like visting Maryland,though,Maria,more than Anna...I like fishing an stuff with her,it makes me feel happy! *stomach growls* ...Momma,Can we make some food please,I'm hungry...Are you hungry,too?**

_Hey Eliso,_

_Your welcome. Yes * looks at 1p Texas's looks* You do seem like you could be my son. I don't usually give hugs... but you can be an exception * hugs Eliso* You can stay here as long as you wish. I have no clue why 1ps think us 2ps as evil as we are just their darker/opposite selves. Hmm... It is getting close to evening and I'm starting to feel a little hungry as well. * walks to the kitchen* Is a veggie burger okay with you? I only have vegan foods._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

As 2p Fem America prepared dinner she heard a knocking on the door. She set the remaining ingredients down and went out to answer the door. 2p Fem England appeared behind the door . She had returned to 2p Fem America's house.


	19. 2p Fem England VI

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**ME:Dear Emmy,  
I'm back from the other 2p world.  
did you miss me?  
With love and cupcakes,  
2p Fem England**

_First off don't call me Emmy. It's Emily!Not really. Anyway was 2p Japan behaving himself?_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

2p Fem England came skipping inside after returning 2p Japan to his own  
world. She seemed to be caressing something small and furry. Upon closer  
inspection, it revealed its self to be a small, brown kitten. "I found it on  
the side of a street. It's just so cute! Can we keep it?" 2p Fem England asked  
as she shoved the small, wet furball of a creature into 2p Fem America's  
face.

2p Fem America looked at the small brown kitten in 2p Fem England's hands and nodded her head.

" Sure just make sure you show responsibility for it." replied 2p Fem America, " Also we need to get kitten chow, litter box, kitty litter, cat toys, and a cat bed for it."

**A/N: Finally I updated this story after a long while. Mostly been working on my other letter fic Letters to 2p Nyo Japan I need new reviewers from time to time since the same two people have been writing in. Also reading this letter reminds me about the tabby kitten I got recently. **


	20. Absolute-Cheshire I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After making dinner and eating with 1p Texas, 2p Fem America received few more emails. She chose one and started to respond to it. She never expected a character from 2p Fem England's books Alice in Wonderland to write in.

**Dear 2p fem! America,  
Just like you countries, I have a 2p version of me named Anti-Cheshire. Well, she looks exactly like me but wears gray clothes and has violet eyes. She stole my shotguns, knives, bats, and my precious sword! Please tell me if you've seen her! Im afraid that she might try to kill everybody.  
With totally platonic love,  
Absolute-Cheshire  
P.S. She might be in your house...**

_Hey Absolute -Cheshire,_

_I haven't seen your 2p, but I'll be sure to tell you if I see do her. Although I have heard of her in the 2p Heta News talking about her attacking 2p Fems recently... I hope she doesn't attack me... and from what I heard on the news she's pretty dangerous even for us._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S * gets grabbed from behind* Hey! What the...!She's here... Help me! * is attacked*_

2p Fem America coughed up blood as she shakily got up from the floor and faced her attacker who has violet eyes and is wearing gray clothes carrying a shotgun in one hand and a sword in the other. She was grinning evilly at 2p Fem America knowing that the American girl is no match for her. 2p Fem America usually wasn't so weak and helpless but this time was different.

" Now ready to die 2p Fem America?" said Anti-Cheshire as she readied her weapon.

2p Fem America let out a loud scream and called out to 1p Texas for help. Her head still hurt from hitting her head on the desk as she was hit by Anti-Cheshire several minutes ago. Anti- Cheshire smirked as she shot 2p Fem America with the shotgun. 2p Fem America groaned and clutched her injured chest in pain. Anti- Cheshire frowned at the sight then quickly turned her head and shot at 1p Texas who had just burst into 2p Fem America's room to save her from the unexpected intruder.


	21. Gusto Mustachio I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

While 1p Texas and Anti-Cheshire were fighting each other with Anti- Cheshire making things hard for 1p Texas to defeat her, 2p Fem America had recovered a little bit of strength enough to get up and walk around. Another email appeared.

**Hi,  
what do you think of 1p fem England?  
regards,  
G.M.**

_Hey... G.M.,_

_I think 1p Fem England as more tolerable than 2p Fem England. Though her food is terrible. Well... At least there's no poison in 1p Fem England's food which is slightly better. Ugh... my chest... * still hurt from recent attack from Anti-Cheshire*_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

2p America looked up from the letter to find Anti-Cheshire pinning 1p Texas to the floor with a sword close to his heart. 2p Fem America ran towards them and grabbed the sword blade keeping it away from 1p Texas. Her hand bled as she held the blade tightly. 1p Texas muttered a thanks and kicked Anti-Cheshire in the stomach making her cry out and letting him go.


	22. Absolute-Cheshire II

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America held her injured hand trying to stop the bleeding. 1p Texas walked up to her and helped her bandage her hand. While doing so they saw Absolute - Cheshire appear randomly out of nowhere and confront her 2p.

**Cheshire: *calmly walks in and slaps Anti-Cheshire across the face knocking  
her to the floor.* YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY IN WONDERLAND AND OBEY  
THE RULES LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE?! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU STOLE MY SWORD! IF I  
HAD LESS SELF CONTROL, I WOULD CUT YOU OPEN, BEAT YOU, DROP YOU IN A BARREL OF  
NEEDLES, SHOOT YOUR HEAD, DRENCH YOU IN LEMON JUICE, COVER YOU IN SALT, AND  
ALL WHILE IM LAUGHING! *kicks her side.*  
Anti-Cheshire: ugh, fine, fine, I was only having some fun... *Purple blood  
starts to pour from her cheek.*  
Cheshire: FUN?! *yellow eyes start to glow.* WHY I OUGHTA-*notices you guys.*  
O-oh, I'm very sorry to have caused any trouble. Anti was just being s-silly.  
Good bye.**

_Hey Absolute - Cheshire,_

_It's okay...Good thing you stopped by or the fight would have been gone on much longer. Your 2p being silly? I don't think that was being silly at all! She almost succeeded in killing me! If she really did succeed in killing me then the 1p Fem America would die as well._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

2p Fem England then walked in to find out what the commotion was about.

" Emmy, are you alright love?!" she cried out, "I heard you scream!"

" Don't worry about it I'm fine. replied 2p Fem America, "1p Texas helped me out and it's Emily not Emmy!"

Fem England smiled and looked at the two guests. She walked up to them and handed Anti- Cheshire one of her "special" cupcakes.

" Here you go love! said 2p Fem England, " I made this especially for you!"

Anti- Cheshire, who was oblivious of 2p Fem England's cupcake ingredients took a bite of it and passed out on to the floor.


	23. Anti-Cheshire I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p Fem America glared at 2p Fem England and walked up to her and wacked the back of 2p Fem England's head.

" 2p Fem Iggy, don't give any of your "special" cupcakes to my guests!" she said. " The only exception was 2p Japan!"

At the same time Anti- Cheshire was looking at her 1p. Earlier she was about to eat it when 1p Cheshire beat her to it.

**Anti-Cheshire: What the **** did you do to her?! *runs over to Cheshire's side and tries to wake her up.*  
Cheshire: ...tea time... Cakes...  
Anti-Cheshire: If this stuff gets her real angry or makes her go insane, you will all die. * calmly crosses her hands behind her head.***

_2p Fem America walks towards Cheshire to check her pulse* _

_Thank goodness she's alive! She's just unconscious..._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

"Hehe!" laughed 2p Fem England, " I just made her unconscious loves, I wasn't expecting your 1p to eat it since it was meant for you and it does not make her insane or angry!"

Anti- Cheshire glared at 2p Fem England and tried to wake up her 1p. 2p Fem England looked at the calendar on the wall beside the laptop and saw the date circled in red marker. July 4, 2013. 2p Fem England immediately deflated and slowly left the room becoming a bit gloomy then once outside returned to her happy demeanor and went to bake more cupcakes. Just then an email from 2p America appeared saying that he , his 1p, and his fem's 1p will be coming over to celebrate their birthday on the fourth as well as some of the other Fem 2ps.

" Oh! Their coming over to celebrate our birthday!" said 2p Fem America, "I guess I should clean up the place it's a mess with all this fighting going on!

**A/N: I will be writing a Fourth of July birthday party chapter for 2p Fem America.**


	24. 2p Fem America's 4th of July Party

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia and any oc character used in this chapter belongs to their respective owners

Fourth of July finally came and 2p Fem America was waiting for her guests to arrive. 1p Texas was excited to see his papa and mama ( 1p America and Fem America). He was literally shaking with excitement at the thought. 2p Fem America finally allowed 2p Fem England to bake cupcakes in her kitchen on one condition that she won't poison them. 2p Fem England 2p Fem England hummed a cheerful tune as she mixed the batter in the bowl and stirred. Once that was done she put it in the cupcake pan and put them in the oven to bake. By that time the guests have arrived. 2p Fem America answered the door for her guests to enter the house.

"Hey dudette, ready to party!?" shouted 1p America loudly while is fem counterpart cheered along with him then they went over to 1p Texas and started to converse.

2p America sighed at his 1p counterpart's loudness.

" I really wish those two weren't so fucking loud!" grumbled 2p America to himself as he walked past them. " Hey Fem me, can you turn on some music?"

" Sure thing!" 2p Fem America called back as she ran over to the stereo and turned on the music.

As the music played, the Fem 2ps, regular 2p, and 1p Americas and Texas mostly talked with 2p Fem America or danced to the music. Meanwhile in the kitchen, 2p Fem England was finishing up the cupcakes. She took the cupcakes out of the oven and waited for them to cool down for a few minutes then proceeded to decorate them in the colors of 2p Fem America's flag. After that she walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of cupcakes and called out to everyone.

" Loves, the cupcakes are ready!" she said smiling at all the guests in the room.

The others minus 2p Fem America and 1p Texas, stopped what they were doing and was about to run for their lives when 2p Fem England spoke up again.

" Don't you worry loves, these are not poisoned so please do not be alarmed!" she said to them.

The others calmed down and went over to try the cupcakes to see if what 2p Fem England said was true. Turns out it was. The party went on for hours as they all danced, sang, and ate. Finally 2p Fem Canada and 2p Fem Japan walked over to the stereo and tapped the microphone that was hooked up to the speakers and got everyone's attention.

" May we have your attention please!" demanded 2p Canada. " As you all know, today is 2p Fem America's as well as the 2p regular and 1p regular and his Fem counterpart's birthday today.

Everyone cheered and nodded their heads. 2p Canada passed the mike over to 2p Fem Japan who spoke up next.

" 2p Canada and I decided to play a special song to dedicate this special day for them!" explained 2p Fem Japan, " Let's turn it on now 2p Fem Canada!"

2p Fem Canada put in the CD and the song started to play.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,  
A home and a country should leave us no more!  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Once the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered. All the Americas had grins on their faces. 2p Fem America walked over to 2p Fem Canada and Japan and thanked them.

" Thank you so much you two! That was the best birthday gift ever!" she said.

" Your welcome 2p Fem America, now how about we go outside and set off the fireworks." said 2p Fem Canada.

Everyone went outside as 2p Fem England brought out the fireworks. As everybody set off and watched the fireworks, 2p Fem England gave a small sad smile as she remembered the day when her little Emmy won the Revolutionary War. It was a very sad time for the two of them, but 2p America gained her independence as well as her own status as an independent nation.

" I wonder how my regular and my 1p counterparts are faring?" she whispered to herself as the colorful fireworks spread out in the air with a loud bang, " It's still hard for me to get over, but I'm happy to see my Emmy smile a real smile for the first time ages. Thus the Fourth of July party comes to a close.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a day late. I got busy yesterday and went to the carnival. Then today it decided to storm and the lights went out for about a couple hours. Well anyways Happy late Fourth of July! I'll be sure to answer the letter tomorrow.**


	25. Absolute-Cheshire III

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

The day before the party, 2p Fem America dealt with the Anti-Cheshire problem before they left.

**Cheshire: *abruptly wakes up.* Happy birthday! *tries to get up but stumbles.*  
Anti-Cheshire: C'mon, let's get you back home before your boy toy starts to worry.  
Cheshire: Who? And what's a boy toy?  
Anti-Cheshire: *sigh.* it's nothing.  
Cheshire: Your lying.  
Anti-Cheshire: I'm not.  
Cheshire: that's it, you are not going to hide whatever it means from me! *her grin starts to get wide and glows a bright white.* Are you sure your not lying? *dissapears and reapears on her other side and whispers into her ear.* Or are you telling an unknown truth? What is right and what is wrong? What is good and what is bad? Are you shielding me or hurting me? *her tail curls around her 2p.* You shouldn't tell me, wait you should, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes!  
Anti-Cheshire: FINE I'LL TELL YOU! But only because your too ******* confusing. *whispers into her 1ps ear.*  
Cheshire: *blushes.* B-but he's n-n-not... Hatter and I's relationship isn't like that!  
Anti-Cheshire: Suuuureeee it isn't...  
Cheshire: Well, we are very sorry for causing such a racket. Take this as a birthday present please! *a red cupcake suddenly appears in her hand and she hands it over.* Once again I'm very sorry! *Bows deeply and picks up her sword. They then exit.*  
Cheshire: You have to stop being so silly Anti!  
Anti-Cheshire: but I was bored...**

_Anyways it's fine * eying Anti-Cheshire* just don't let it happen again kay? Um thank you. * takes the cupcake then speaks to Anti-Cheshire* I'm warning you if you try to kill me again I'll sic 1p Texas on you!_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

2p Fem America watched the two leave. 1p Texas was still angry that Anti-Cheshire tried to kill his 2p mama. He glared at Anti-Cheshire as she left. 2p Fem America put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

" Don't worry I'm alright thank you for your help." she said to him, " Now let's get this place cleaned up for the party tomorrow.


	26. Anti-Cheshire II plus new story summary

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

It was several days after the party on the fourth of July and 2p Fem America was tired. First of all, she and the others partied all night on the fourth along with beer that 2p Fem Germany brought out after the fireworks and the next morning 2p Fem America woke up with a bad hangover along with a strange guy with a creepy smile and one red visible eye under her bed. Second she and 1p Texas had to clean up all the mess that was created during the party after she recovered. Finally, 2p Fem England's cat scratched 1p Texas's face just because he picked her up. The two ended up having to give him medical treatment after that incident. Now that all the issues are over... 2p Fem America decided to answer a letter that had come in a couple days before.

**To 2p fem America,  
Anti-Cheshire: Look, Cheshire is making me send an apology. I'm sorry for  
attacking you, yadda yadda yadda. But seriously, some **** is going on now and  
it's been ******* me up. And let's be honest, I'm 110% bat **** crazy insane!  
But sorry for attacking you and the twerp.  
Yours untruly,  
Anti-Cheshire  
P.S. If that twerp does attack me, I will strangle him with my tail and  
castrate him with a rusty fork.**

_Hey Anti- Cheshire,_

_Well, at least you apologized...Yes you are right you are insane...I believe more than us 2ps. Thank you for your apology. By the way do you happen to know a man calling himself Xerxes Break? I found him under my bed this morning grinning at me. * eye twitch* I believe he is from the Pandora Hearts universe... can you please come over and get him for me? He's annoying._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. 1p Texas will only attack you if you attack me. Besides I watched him beat up regular 2p Japan up to a bloody pulp a month ago. If he can easily do that to a very powerful 2p he will be able to do the same to you._

**A/N: I recently finished the anime series Pandora Hearts. It's pretty much based off of Alice in Wonderland and it really is an epic anime. Also I am typing up a Hetalia crossover with the Hunchback of Notre Dame with the Pandora Hearts plot mixed in together called Pandora. I'm still not finished with the first chapter yet. Anyways I guess I'll just put the summary here and if anyone is interested in reading it tell me since I don't know if I should post it or not. Also if you could think of a better title for it that would be nice. This is not the official summary since I 'm still thinking of a better one with both plots mixed in.**

** ~ Summary for Pandora~**

_Gilbert Beilshmitt ( Prussia) was a man trapped the tower of Notre Dame living the life as a bell ringer until he was cast away into the Abyss for a sin he has no idea he has committed. There, he met a girl, Natalia ( Belarus) ,a chain formally known as B-Rabbit who has no memory of her past. After being attacked by a trump, a low level chain he forms a contract with her in order to do so, but when he returns he is no longer in his time but ten years in the future..._


	27. 1p Texas IX

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

**A/N: I'm going to put these three letters in the same chapter since these events already past.**

After answering the last letter several more letters appeared. Those ones were from 1p Texas the a couple of them appeared late since the events mentioned already happened. 2p Fem America decided to answer them.

**Momma,**

Really? Yay! Hurray! I don' know why either...maybe it's cause they don' know  
you. if they try to get to know you, they'd see how nice a Momma you are. Huh?  
No, I'M cooking! YOU will sit an rest since you went through enough with the  
asshole 2p!Japan, Admin loves Veggie stuff so he taught me how to make it. I  
like it.

Bye Bye!(you can't see me waveing...oh,well!)  
, Texas

_Yes maybe that's what it is. Well... okay then. * sits down on a couch and rests*_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

**Texas:Hey, Hey! Momma, Papi, Mami! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here*hands presents* For  
Momma, It's a New pair of hair clips and a new dress I thought would look  
pretty on you! Mami, I saw you where having issues with your Car, I fixed the  
engine! you also both get a day at the spa. Papi, I swapped the wheels on your  
Motorcycle and fixed the paint job an spokes. It should be faster but be more  
environment safe!**

_* during the party* _

_2p Fem America: Thank you Eliso, I love it!_

_1p Fem America: Awesome! * hugs 1p Texas so tight* Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**1p America: Cool! Thanks dude!**_

**2p America: Uh... what about me? * feeling left out due to his Fem counterpart and his 1p and his 1p Fem counterpart getting presents and not him***

_From,_

_the Americas_

**Texas:*gives an animalistic growl* You hurt my Momma! If you try to touch her  
EVER again I'll do the same thing I did to 2p!Japan to YOU! *eyes deepen in  
red and bangs slide from face to show a bit of his scar* *pulls serrated foot  
an half Machete from boot* I believe in respect, especially for women, put if  
you threaten my family, I'LL END YOU! Got it? *growls* I don't joke about this  
stuff. *suddenly calms down when Emily touches him* I'm sorry, Momma... Are  
you mad? *peeks up hesitantly* Ok, Can I make you cake? *bows to Cheshire*  
It's alright, you don't deserve to be held accountable for HER actions, I have  
no issues with you. *Turns to Anti and flips her off whilst slipping 5  
extremely poisonous spiders on to her when Emily turns around to get cupcake  
and smirking as two crawl down her(Anti's) skirt and three up her corset and  
she doesn't notice***

_A little... but I'll live. No I'm not mad. A cake? Sure you can! * both 2p Fem America and Anti-Cheshire does not notice 1p Texas slipping poisonous spiders up Anti-Cheshire's skirt and three up her corset*_

_From,_

_2p Fem America_


	28. 2p Vancouver I

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After 2p Fem America answered those past letters she received a letter from 2p Vancouver.

**Dear Aunt America,  
Hi! It me your 2P niece Vancouver! I was wondering If I can come over for the  
weekend? DONT worry I'm a badass and not at all like my 1P wimp self! Oh and  
my human name is Semoka and I prefer to be called that.  
Lo- who has time for that?,  
Vancouver/Semoka**

_Hey Semoka,_

_Of course you can come over! Would you like to meet 1p Texas? He's staying with me at my house. He's pretty badass. _

_From,_

_2p Fem America_


	29. Anti-Cheshire III

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

After answering 2p Vancouver's letter, 2p Fem America received another letter from Anti-Cheshire.

**Dear 2p fem America,  
Yeah, I know him, but he's not from OUR wonderland. I can get Cheshire or  
Hatter to pick the ****** up. Cause that guy freaks the **** out of me.  
And addressing the comment you made about me being more insane than you 2ps:  
Of course I am! I'm from mother ******* Wonderland! And I'm TECHNICALLY not a  
2p, I am her (Cheshire's) same universe mirror image with different DNA. So we  
are the same, but with an odd twist in both of our DNAs. But Cheshire's an  
idiot so she calls me a 2P or her sister.  
From,  
Anti-Cheshire  
P.S. Yeah right! If it wasn't the fact that I hadn't used one of my powers in a  
while, I could confuse the little brat enough to make him pass out or go  
insane! But honestly, it wouldn't be worth my precious ******* time.**

_Hey Anti-Cheshire,_

_Then please get either of them to pick him up. He won't shut up and continues to ask me to explore the 2p world, meaning all 2p countries the 2p Fems and the regular 2ps. * sigh* I can't take it... Yeah I got it now..._

_From,_

_2p Fem America_

_P.S. Really then. Maybe I should let him know about that so in the future if he ever faces you again he will know what to expect. _**((****Admin: By the way...****1p Texas just slipped two poisonous spiders up Anti-Cheshire's skirt and three up her corset just to let you know.))**


	30. ( 2p America fills in) Anti-Cheshire IV

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

Xerxes Break dragged 2p Fem America all over the 2p world meeting the other 2p Fem nations including 2p male Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and Ukraine. She was exhausted and twice she had to get Break away from some of the more murderous Fem 2ps like 2p Fem Italy and 2p Fem England. Now Break wanted to go to the regular 2p world which is even more dangerous with creatures that would make even the strongest and most powerful chain look weak running around the place. Meanwhile back at the house regular 2p America decided to answer the letter in her place.

**Dear 2P fem America,  
Will do. And- something feels... Odd. *digs around her corset and pulls out a  
black widow.* Lucky! *bites down on it and lets some of it dribble out of her  
mouth.*  
Cheshire: Eeeew! You shouldn't eat those Anti! It's bad!  
Anti: What?! We don't get these little ******* in  
Wonderland. And it's protien! People who only eat cupcakes are fat. Like you.  
Cheshire: *glares.* Hey! Well anyways, Hatter and I are getting Break.  
*leaves.*  
Anti: Ha! I finally got little to get angry. But I feel for ya, the guy  
rambles when he must about that type of stuff. It's impossible for me to ever  
find quite.  
Untruthfully yours,  
Anti-Cheshire  
P.S. It wouldn't help him. Considering the fact that I'm over 1,000 years old,  
I have mastered the art of confusion. But unlike Cheshire, I have found ways  
to play with your deepest fears. Cheshire thinks it's 'too cruel to even  
exist', but what does she know?**

_Yo Anti-Cheshire and Cheshire,_

_My Fem counterpart is not in right now due to that freak Break dragging her all over the 2p Nyotalia world. I think they are currently in 2p Fem Iggy's land. Better catch them before he drags her to the regular 2p universe Cheshire. The fuck... Anti, you actually ate that spider?! Oh god... * starts to feel a little uneasy*_

_From,_

_2p America_

_P.S. Yeah It sure wouldn't help 1p Texas at all. Wow... that sounds cool. Can you teach me that trick? I can use that against some tricky 2ps in my world like 2p China ( AKA Mr. Lazy opium drugged con man) for example._


	31. Anti-Cheshire V

Disclaimer: I don't own 2p Nyotalia

2p America groaned to himself as he checked his fem counterpart's email. He really wanted to leave and find a person to pound his bat into, but he had to stay at 2p Fem America's home and answer her letters while she was away ( dragged) with Break from Pandora Hearts. 1p Texas was busy trying to keep his distance from 2p America due to a rumor that he tortured his states. Not that he was completely afraid of 2p America. It didn't hurt to be cautious though.

**Dear 2p America,  
Of course I ate the spider! We don't have these back home, so it only makes  
******* sense. And my corset feels extra tight with all of them crawling  
around. And I think that I'll let Cheshire hunt them down. Give her and her  
boy toy some time toghether.  
I heard that you were forgotten a bit at the party that was hosted. *pats your  
back.* I feel for you.  
Your untruley,  
Anti-Cheshire  
P.S. Sorry, but I can't show you how. You have to be a Cheshire to perform it.  
And by now it's mostly pure instinct.**

_Yo Anti-Cheshire,_

_Yeah... I get it... Good luck t them then. Yeah it was by 1p Texas. He only gave my fem counterpart, my 1p, and his fem counterpart his A.K.A "momma" , "Papi", and " Mami" presents, but had the nerve to forget me! Doesn't he remember who I am?! I mean I'm the villain and 2p freaking America not 1p Canada! * is patted on the back* Thanks for your concern..._

_From,_

_2p America_

_P.S. Oh... okay. _

2p America waited for a call from his fem counterpart to give him any info as to where else she was dragged to, but the call never came. He sighed and got up from the desk chair and walked out of the room and into the living room to watch some TV.


End file.
